


A Good Talking To

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Illnesses, Pseudoscience, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unusual bedside manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Talking To

**Author's Note:**

> JWP #19: While You Were Sleeping. Watson is presumed unconscious/asleep/comatose, but he can hear everything everyone says at his bedside.  
> Warnings: Modern pseudo-science in a Victorian setting

Watson heard voices in his fever.  
  
A voice like old leather: "Get up, old boy! Let's go for a walk."  
  
A voice like Scottish wool: "On your feet, laddy! It's time to stretch those legs."  
  
A voice like hardy tweed. "Shrug it off! There's fresh air to be had out there."  
  
He awoke at last, eyes and mind clear. He saw Holmes seated by his bedside and in a second chair beside Holmes, his tweed walking suit and brogues.  
  
"Awake at last!" Holmes exclaimed with a distinct note of relief in his voice. "How do you feel, Watson?"  
  
"Alive."  
  
"I am glad to hear it." Holmes offered a sip of water, which Watson gratefully accepted.  
  
"What is that?" He gestured weakly to the clothed chair.  
  
"A theory I discovered in one of your medical journals. According to the author it's meant to provide psychological encouragement to you to 'get well, get up, and get dressed'. An absurd conjecture that I am almost embarrassed to admit I have put into practical experimentation. Rest assured I shall lose no sleep should you tell me the effect of its presence upon your health and mental state was nil."  
  
Watson considered for several moments. Vague memories of voices in his delirium. Could it have been...? "No. None."  
  
"As I thought. An amusing notion at best."


End file.
